


The Darkest Desires

by TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bottom Tony Stark, Drug Use, F/M, Intersex Tony Stark, M/M, Mafia AU, Masturbation, Mature Sexual Content, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Tony Stark, Secret Relationships, Sexual Abuse, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, stripper tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary/pseuds/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary
Summary: New York has four mobs ruled by dangerous men. Steve Rogers, the leader of 'The Sentinels', is a cold calculating man determined to raise his new son to take over his gang one day. However, his life becomes complicated when his only heir disappears. To make matters worse, he has an interest in a stripper named Tony Stark, who could add more problems to his unhappy marriage with his wife Ivanna.





	1. Animals in Human Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter! A friend of mine thought this story seems like a good idea, so I had to act on it!

              New York was seen as an incredible place filled with bright lights and charm. However, in this modern era, it gave rise to multiple gang groups to run this once free city. It was a cold evening with menacing clouds pasted on the smoky sky, and it was the time for notorious mobsters to use the shadows for their benefit. It was the perfect hour to make dirty money in immoral businesses, or to eliminate any who endanger their secret mobs. There were four gangs that were the most infamous: The Ten Rings, The Attilans, The House of M, and The Sentinels.

Each of these factions specialize in certain areas, they sometimes form and break alliances together. ‘The Attilans’ were led by a silent, but powerful leader named Black Bolt. They were in charge of producing and transporting illegal drugs of every kind, from heroine to ecstasy. ‘The House of M’ is made up of master assassins under the rule of Erik Lehnsherr; they are killers-for-hire. ‘The Ten Rings’ dealt more with sex marketing, Obadiah Stane is the head, and he owned the best strip clubs. They employed women and ‘femboys’ (men with female parts) to do exotic dances, sometimes extending the line of service to allow their clients to sleep with the dancers. Meanwhile, ‘The Sentinels’ manufactured their own weapons and sold them in high prices. This fierce bunch is managed by Steve Rogers.

                It was eleven o’clock, within a huge building that can be mistaken for a law firm. It was the headquarters for ‘The Sentinels’. Steve Rogers was within his office, he was sitting down on a black rawhide chair in front of his big mahogany desk. There was a wide crystal window behind him; the heavy drapes were parted for the silver beams of the moon to spill in. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the clean countertop, folding his callous hands to position underneath his angular nose. Steve was completely immersed in his muddled thoughts, thinking both of personal and business matters. He felt annoyed when the door creaked open. It was his right-hand man who goes by Bucky Barnes; people usually dub him as the ‘Winter Soldier’ due to his icy personality and always following his superior’s commands. His shaggy locks of brown hair touched his shoulders. Steve tugged out a gun that was taped beneath his desk and pointed it at his close associate.

                “I thought I told you to knock before you enter? Do you want a bullet between your eyes?” Steve grouched with his cobalt blue eyes breaming with anger, keeping his aim steady and accurate.

                “Ivanna always gets you in a bad mood.” Bucky simply said without any fear as he seated himself on a cushioned chair.

                “She’s infuriating.”

Steve is actually married, he and most mafias kept a certain tradition. Every leader must wed a woman and form a male heir. The family business must be passed down to the proceeding generation. Steve had limited options, and this girl named Ivanna was his very last choice. He has been with her for about two years, and they finally consummated the matrimony. Honestly, Steve felt no pleasure in making love with her; he had to imagine he was with someone else just to trudge through the event. It was the worst sex in his life, and he never wanted to be intimate with her ever again. Steve found her boring, just like their first meeting. He picked up her handbag that she dropped by accident, and she must have thought it was love at first sight. Only reason he continued seeing and dating her was to use her, all he wanted was a kid to someday give this dastardly mob to. On this promising night, Ivanna gave birth to a baby boy, and Steve was at the hospital for a quick visit.

                “And yet, you went to go see her.”

                “No, I only went to see my son. I rather get tortured than see her.” Steve clicked the safety back on his weapon and placed it on the desk.

                “So, this rugrat will take your place one day?”

                “Everything is going according to my plan.”

                “Good, I’m sure he’ll turn out to be just like you.” Bucky mentioned as he rubbed his cleft chin that is prickled with stubble.

                “That would be ideal, for him to be ruthless as his old man.” Steve smirked evilly as he ran his fingers through his short blond hair. He looked more daunting with a scar under his left eye and a second one on his sturdy jaw.

                “You and your son will rule the city of New York, fate favors the strong.”

 

While Steve was feeling his confidence grow by future possibilities, Erik Lehnsherr was strolling down the cool nightfall on the streets of New York. He was accompanied by his son named Pietro Maximoff, the destined man to take his father’s place when he retires. The two were quite an explosive duo, always at odds at one another for their different beliefs. They were both wearing dark coats and scarves to protect themselves from the chilly air.

                “Where the hell are we going?” Pietro demanded with a snap. He rather be at their domain, near an orange fire and read a complex novel.

                “I’m thinking you deserve a little treat, since you’ll be starting your real training tomorrow.” Erik responded casually as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Erik is planning on visiting Steve Rogers the next day, since he wants the head of ‘The Sentinels’ to teach Pietro how to be a proper leader of a mafia. He would have prepared Pietro himself, but he was too busy making murder contracts, recruiting, and negotiating with diverse parties from other nations.

                “You’ve always been terrible at giving gifts, what is it this time?”

                “It’s a surprise; we’ll both enjoy this one.”

Pietro shook his head as his milky white hair rippled from the breath of the wind, his blue-green eyes narrowed madly. After a couple minutes, Erik stopped in front of a questionable establishment with blinding neon signs that advertised ‘sexy women and femboys’. Pietro cocked his head to one side, feeling his expression twist into repulsion.

                “You bought me to a strip joint? Are you kidding me?!”

                “It’s a place to unwind, relax kid.”

                “I see where this is going, this is more for you than for me.”

                “Does it matter?”

                “Disgusting old man…” Pietro murmured lowly as he stalked after his own parent who entered the premises with no hesitation.

There was a veil of obscurity within, with the exception of colored lights that showed off the attractive dancers. The bar was full of men requesting their favorite beverages; some were sauntering towards their tables to see pole dancing or go over to the stages to watch strip teases. Pietro ignored all of the gross scenery and went with Erik to the backroom where the owner was. They went in the private office, seeing Obadiah Stane sitting on a grand chair behind a polished desk. The place was loaded with expensive trinkets and paintings. The master of ‘The Ten Rings’ had his security guards near him, as he put down the stacks of money he was counting. Stane made a lot of revenue with his obscene clubs.

                “Lehnsherr! What brings you here? Business or pleasure?” Stane asked with a grin as he leaned back on his seat.

                “Pleasure, give me your best dancer for me and my boy here.” Erik slapped Pietro’s back out of good nature; it made Pietro’s nostrils flare out irately.

                “He is gonna be a man today for what we got in store—go get my favorite girl.” Obadiah said at first to Erik and then to his bodyguard who left to fetch the desired employee.

                “So, being a man is getting rubbed down by filthy—“

                “You need to shut up; I don’t want to hear anymore complaining from you.”

The security official returned with the most popular figure of the club. It was a beautiful ‘femboy’ with short dark brown hair fashioned into a Faux Mohawk, with the cutest large honey brown eyes. He has a stylish beard, with his plush lips and fingernails painted with a blood red. The outfit was revealing, only donning on a pair of platinum stiletto heels, black lacy panties that were shown under his transparent skirt. The pink leather bra cupped his large gorgeous breasts as the diamond choker around his smooth neck glistened.

                “Is something wrong, Obie?” The stunning person spoke in a soft and entrancing manner; he trotted over to wrap his arms around Stane’s neck.

                “Not at all, doll. I just need you to give a private dance for my special guests here.” Stane sneered as he leaned forward to smooch his collar bone.

                “Oh, and who are they?” He separated himself from his boss and went over to face the two.

                “Erik Lehnsherr and this is my son, Pietro.” Erik took his hand and kissed in between his knuckles like an aristocrat.

                “Such a gentleman. You can call me Tony.”

                “Yeah, I’m out of here.” Pietro threw his hands up as he was not one bit interested in getting a lap dance.

                “Have I taught you no manners—“

                “You can pig out as much as you want; I want nothing to do with this!”

Pietro stormed out of the region to go back home as Erik was slightly miffed by the outburst. Tony gently took Erik by the lapel of his winter jacket, pulling him closer.

                “I guess I’ll just be entertaining you.” Tony Stark walked backwards, tugging Erik to a furnished chamber. Stane resumed with doing his finances.

                “He’s just a boy; he wouldn’t know what to do with you anyway.”

                “I like a man who has experience.”

They ended up alone in a room filled with burgundy curtains with matching velvet seats attached to the walls. Erik removed his outdoor coat and sat down, he watched Tony bend forward, with his pretty visage close to his.

                “Now, dance for me.” Erik whispered alluringly as his hot breath streaked Tony’s cheeks.

                “As you wish.” Tony’s smile remained on his tempting lips, he loosened Erik’s tie, and did what he was told.

 

By the following morning, it was hazy and fresh. A thin fog settled in the bustling city. Steve was riding in the back of his shiny black car with his new son in his arms, while the driver headed for their manor. He went to the clinic early to pick him up, almost to the point of threatening the nurses to release his child to him. The careless man abandoned his wife, letting her remain in a hospital bed. He had not decided what to name his kid yet, but he just wanted to separate him from his biological mother. Already he hired a nanny to nurture the boy, the employee will also breastfeed the infant as well. There was no way he was letting the baby drink from Ivanna, not when she has a taste for alcohol and drugs. The small creature inherited his bright blue eyes and sunny yellow hair. Steve carried the sleeping figure in the crook of his arm, knowing he was diving into the unknown of fatherhood. He just couldn’t wait for his son to get older, and follow his footsteps.

Once they arrived at their pricy home, Steve gave the baby to the caretaker to get changed and fed. He went to his office to work out a few equations, since his sales increased for the last month. After a few hours, his door banged open; it was Ivanna stomping madly inside. She appeared livid with her green eyes blazing and her dirty blonde hair in disarray, her husband didn’t bother to look up. Ivanna had to take a cab to get back.

                “You jackass, you left me stranded in the hospital and took only our son with you?!”

                “Oh right, I was supposed to send Bucky to get you, but I must have forgotten.” Steve replied cruelly with a salty smirk, lying through his perfect white teeth.

                “Why do you do this?”

                “Do what?”

                “Stop it; I know you do these things on purpose.”

                “And? Am I supposed to care?”

                “Ugh, just tell me where our baby is, so I can—“

                “No, the nanny is feeding him. My son is not drinking from someone filled with booze.”

                “I’m fine! I’m not drinking!” Ivanna screamed out, balling her hands into fists.

                “The doctor mentioned your milk is no good, you somehow sneaked in a bit of alcohol.”

                “You think you know everything, you’re just impossible.”

Ivanna found it useless to continue speaking with Steve; he always seems to look at her with a massive hatred. She stalked out of the chamber still fuming, as Steve had his hand under the table, touching the handle of his hidden gun. He was lured to shoot her since he didn’t want to hear anymore of her complaining, but she walked out a little too soon for it to occur. _Stupid bitch, of course I know everything, and don’t you forget it_ …

 

                For the meantime, the mobsters were preoccupied by their vile agendas, the women and ‘femboys’ of the strip clubs were practicing their routines. It was break time for the dancers, and Tony Stark was sitting on the edge of one of the stages with his co-workers. He wiped off the drops of sweat that were streaking his temples and neck. The security guards came over and handed each employee a bottle of water and a birth control pill. Obadiah Stane required them to swallow it, since he didn’t want any of them getting pregnant from the patrons. After Tony felt the capsule slide down his throat, he leaned back with a pensive mood. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he always wanted children, but his boss was preventing that from becoming a reality.

                “Hey Tony, I heard you got a valuable customer last night.” One of the strippers named Yasmine Connors mentioned with a sly tone, it broke the brunette away from his scattered thoughts.

                “Oh! You’re talking about Erik, right?”

                “You know his name? Just how intimate were you with him yesterday?”

                “Don’t get any ideas; I didn’t go home with this one. Just some rich guy I danced for.” Tony giggled lightly as he fixed the strap of his tight tank top.

                “Are you sure you’re not pregnant—“

                “I told you, I didn’t sleep with him. Besides, Obie would kill me if I was expecting!”

                “Good, just making sure, but you would have been happy to have one, wouldn’t you?” Yasmine nudged her elbow against Tony’s ribs, since almost everyone knows how much he adores children.

                “Duh, always been a dream of mine to have my own kid. Though not possible with our line of work, and with the kind of boss we have.” Tony blew out a long shuddering sigh as he rubbed the nape of his neck shyly.

                “Sorry Tones, but people like us don’t get what we want in life.”

Yasmine fixed her ponytail that is an auburn color and got up to go over to the restroom. Tony fiddled his fingers together, studying how the bright nail polish sheened perfectly. He recognized the truth in his companion’s words; they were only objects to the public eye. Unfit to be parents and have happiness, so they must labor for hours to earn a little money. Since Tony is Obadiah’s favorite, he is supported financially, given all that he requests and needs. The brunette has been gifted with his own apartment and has a higher pay than the rest of his co-workers. Tony is taken care of; in exchange he must spend certain days with Obadiah. _I get everything I want, except one thing—the very thing I want the most in life. Is it so bad that I want to have a baby? Who am I kidding, I’m not good enough...I guess I’ll never know what’s like to be a mom_ …

 

                As Tony was mulling on his broken fantasy, Erik Lehnsherr and Pietro Maximoff were at their meeting with Steve Rogers. They were sitting in front of one another in the office of ‘The Sentinels’. Pietro was still peeved at his own father for taking him to a strip club; he refused to look at anyone at the moment. While Pietro was crossing his arms and glancing at the side, Erik was composed as usual with his powerful eyes flickering. There was no doubt that the head of ‘The House of M’ had a marvelous time with Tony last night, he yearned to have a bite of the stripper, so he offered more money for the attractive brunette to sleep with him. However, Tony declined the offer and told him to come back anytime for another show. It was disappointing for Erik to not share his bed with a warm body, especially a sexy one like Tony Stark’s. It was still worth it in the end.

                “You want me to train your son?” Steve inquired in a deadpan manner as he jabbed his thumb towards Pietro’s direction.

                “Yes, I myself don’t have the time—“

                “Yeah right, you had time enough to hang out in a strip joint.” Pietro glowered as he noted how Erik had a stern expression.

                “So, you’ve been going to where all the scumbags gather. Didn’t think you would relapse and go back to gawking at women and ‘femboys’ again. ”

                “Some of us are not bound to one woman, such as yourself.”

                “I’m bound to no one, especially Ivanna.”

                “If you are a free man, then you should take my advice and pay a visit to Stane’s place. There is this amazing little brunette that can help you feel good.”

                “Look, we’re not here to talk about your escapades. Apparently, I am fit to be your son’s mentor according to you.”

                “We have history of aligning with ‘The Sentinels’, we have established a trust between our groups.” Erik explained with his typical cocky grin as he settled his arms on the steads of the chair. Pietro found it useless to try to speak, since no one was going to listen to him.

                “True, I suppose I can do this since you graciously disposed the local mayor for me.” Steve managed to go along with Erik in a murder mission. Erik shot the politician in the head, and Steve bribed the police to overlook the heinous crime. The mayor was looking to disband all of the mobs, and Steve wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

                “Then it’s settled, you’ll show my boy the proper way to run a mob.”

                “Fine, I’ll be expecting him here at eight o’clock every weekday.”

                “Oh yeah, not like I have a life.” Pietro finalized with a low rumble in his throat, as he rose to his feet and decided to wait outside for Erik.

                “The kid can never control his mouth, he’ll be a handful.”

                “It was to be expected, Erik. I’ll see if I can break his habit.”

                “As long as you teach him what he needs to know, then it’ll be fine. Thank you for doing this.” Erik stood up and shook Steve’s hand as a sign of appreciation.

                “I’ll let you know when I need a favor.” Steve concluded with a vicious leer as the statement made Erik nod and laugh out of understanding.  

                “Right. Take my earlier advice, go unwind and see that dancer. Ask for Tony Stark.”

The head of ‘The House of M’ departed from the office with his grumpy son, letting Steve actually consider Erik’s counsel. He couldn’t recall when he ever had any fun. Today was his day off from life as a mobster, he was arranged to have a private dinner with his wife Ivanna. However, the idea of being alone with her sickened him. Steve decided to cancel it again, it wasn’t the first time he has put her as his lowest priority. He took out his planner from the drawer of his desk; he crossed out his date with Ivanna with pure satisfaction. It was still burning daylight outside; Stane’s clubs don’t open until the late evening. Perhaps he should pay a visit to this mysterious stripper, who has him intrigued. Steve took off his golden wedding ring, and flicked it in a petite plain box.

 

                It was getting close to midnight, and Steve Rogers never would have expected himself to stroll inside an exotic club for amusement. The dark atmosphere felt intense by the flashing white lights to give the illusion of the dancers moving slowly, but extra sensual. There was a blend of booze, cigar smoke, and sweat waffling through the air. Steve went over to the bar, paying for a scotch on the rocks. He took his drink and sat down on an enormous couch of a fuchsia color, he whistled to get the attention of a waitress. She came over, holding a silver tray cluttered with cigarettes and condoms for the patrons to purchase.

                “What would you like, sir?” The young woman asked as she placed the shiny platter aside to take out a notepad and pencil.

                “You have a dancer named Tony Stark, isn’t that right?” Steve questioned bluntly as he swirled the contents of his strong beverage within the glass, as the ice clinked around.

                “Yes, we do.”

                “Bring him out here, I want him now.”

                “I’ll go see if he’s available.”

She immediately pattered away to a hallway where there were multiple dressing rooms. The female opened the door to Tony’s private chambers, seeing him in front of a large mirror. He was seated on a velvet cushion, applying his crimson lipstick and bright eyeshadow. The attractive ‘femboy’ didn’t seem to be disturbed by her presence.

                “Tony, there is a blond guy who wants a private dance from you.”

                “Who doesn’t? I’m totally booked right now, he has to get in line.”

                “I don’t know, there’s something odd about him. He seems really important; he’s waiting for you on the couch.”

                “Is that so? I guess I should take a gander at this fella.” Tony was a bit fascinated of this enigmatic guest who personally requested him.

His co-worker left to continue her duties as he exited out to tend to his visitor. While Tony was traveling through the spacious area, many of the paying customers were staring and whistling loudly at him. He ignored them and went over to a man sitting alone with his alcoholic beverage in hand. Tony instantly thought the blond is very handsome, the type to make any girl swoon. Steve looked up from his almost empty glass, seeing Tony Stark for the first time. So the rumors were true, this ‘femboy’ is ridiculously beautiful and possesses a flawless body. Tony had on fishnet stockings, a magenta push-up bra, and a small matching thong.

                “I heard you’ve been asking for me.” Tony poised his dainty hands upon his own curvy hips with his plump lips arching into an enticing smile.

                “It took you long enough.”

                “Well, a girl is gonna look perfect for her man.”

                “Is that so?”

Steve peered downward; he saw and felt the front of Tony’s high heel rub the sides of his beefy thighs. A strange spark ignited within his core, an unexpected emotion erupted. The blond continued to remain calm and collective; he pushed Tony’s leg down, and tugged the delicate brunette closer by seizing that nicely sloped waistline.

                “A guy who knows what he wants, I like that.” Tony giggled in a flirty manner as he slid forward to straddle Steve’s lap.

                “I like to be in control.” Steve answered plainly as his callous palms slowly snaked up to feel the thin tights and the buttery skin of the desirable dancer.

                “Just sit there and relax.” Tony tilted forward to throw his arms around Steve’s neck.

The cunning brunette began to grind against Steve, he rolled out his hypnotic hips in an unhurried pace. Tony closed his honey brown eyes, letting a velvet moan escape from his glossy lips. Steve quite relished the noise. He longed to hear it again, so he moved the skinny string of Tony’s panties, and had his index finger stick in between the round quivering butt cheeks. Tony made a squeal of the finger lightly scrapping inside the crack line; it didn’t penetrate, but teasingly touched his sensitive inner muscles. Steve could feel hot blood pool into a single area, his pants felt tense on his crotch. Tony noted how the blond withdrew his forefinger. The patron took ahold of Tony’s breasts; he squeezed intensely to feel the huge lush flesh beneath the fabric. Steve couldn’t deny that Tony definitely filled out his bra perfectly. Tony was vulnerable on his upper torso; it was the secret of arousing him. He loved when men played with his healthy bosom. Steve thumbed the stiff cherry red nipples that were poking against the semi-transparent material; they looked positively sinful, and delicious enough to gnaw on. The mafia leader took out a bunch of money and shoved them into the right cup of Tony’s bra. The stripper felt Steve’s bulge against his vagina that was getting slightly wet. However, the moment was destroyed when the cellphone of the mob boss began to chime. Steve took it out with fury, wanting to strangle someone for interrupting him.

                “Someone better be dead.” Steve grouched as he leaned back on the couch and kept his left hand on Tony’s lower back.

                “Yeah, a few of our men are gone. Black Bolt’s lackeys raided one of our warehouses; they took the armaments we were supposed to ship tomorrow.” Bucky explained, he was unfazed by Steve’s short temper, he actually expected it.   

                “Round up our best men, we’re taking those weapons back.” Steve ended the call, he felt frustrated and felt his carnal passion cool off by the recent news.

                “Sounds like you have to get going.” Tony spoke up as he fixed his loose bra straps.

                “Just some crap I have to take care of.”

                “Well, if you need me, you know where to find me.”

                “Right, I’ll see you around.”

Steve concluded as he gave Tony extra money as a generous payment, the brunette got up from the blond. He watched Steve walk out, feeling a bit troubled. Tony usually didn’t learn the names of his customers, but he felt miserable for not knowing who this stranger is. He didn’t know if he would even come back to see him.

 

The head of the ‘Sentinels’ was out the rest of the night to resolve his situation. He, Bucky, and an enormous amount of men confronted the specific Attilans who robbed their storehouses. They had their bloody fight in a secluded alleyway; it resulted in the deaths of Blackbolt’s thieves. Steve was standing around the carcasses splattered around his feet with a couple of streaks of his enemies’ blood on his ominous face. He took out a cigarette pack from his jacket; Bucky sheathed his shiny black gun back in his holster.

                “I’ll be looking to chat with Black Bolt tomorrow about this. Is he that idiotic to try to steal from me?” Steve popped a white cigarette in between his tight lips, igniting the end with a lighter from his pocket.

                “I suppose he underestimated you, again. We got our goods back, so we will be able to make our delivery on time.” Bucky glanced at the members of the Sentinels, seeing how they were loading the crates in the back of several trucks. The rest were disposing the dead corpses into body bags.

                “Good, I want you to handle that personally while I pay a visit to Black Bolt and Medusa.”

                “Do you want any of the Sentinels to go with you?”

                “No, unlike the rest of the mob bosses, I don’t need protection.” Steve blew out a long smoke, and studied the faint sheen of stars on the night sky.

                “Better go back home, your wife is probably throwing a hissy fit for being out for so long.”

                “Tch, she should be used to that by now. Whiny bitch…”

                “We’re all gonna be busy the next morning, we better get some shut-eye.” Bucky reasonably stated as they both headed towards their proper vehicles.

 

When Steve arrived back at his residence, he saw Ivanna waiting for him in the parlor. The dim light of a lamp shone to see her sitting on a simple wooden chair, she was fiddling with a glass that had a tinge of whiskey left. Her glazed eyes shifted to view her husband taking off his dress jacket.

                “You look like shit.” Steve commented impassively as he went over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a shot of vodka.

                “Really, well, you don’t look any better.” Ivanna mumbled as she noted the blood smears all over his intimidating mien.

                “Is this what you’ve been doing all day? Drinking and waiting for me? Pathetic.”

                “Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole, I wouldn’t be getting drunk all the time!”

                “That’s childish of you to blame me, drinking is your choice—just like your drug addiction.”

                “Don’t you—never mind, where the hell were you anyway?”

                “You know I’m always working.” Steve flared his nostrils as he gulped down the translucent alcohol.

                “Are you seeing another woman?” Ivanna probed out of paranoia, she did hate Steve, but he was still her spouse.

                “No, why do you always ask such stupid questions?” Steve cracked a mocking laugh, full well knowing he got a lap dance from a femboy. Tony’s perfume rubbed all over Steve, but the scent of blood covered it.

                “We’re married, Steve. And we have a baby, we need to stay—“

                “That reminds me, I need to go see the little tyke.”

Steve immediately departed from the room to go say goodnight to his son; he wasn’t engrossed in what Ivanna was going to say next. Ivanna bit her bottom lip; she hurled the crystallized container against the wall with a sharp scream. She was so exasperated; she felt she needed some drugs to compose her, the booze wasn’t enough. While Ivanna was alone in her marital struggle, Steve traveled through the dark hallways of the manor. He cast-off his wife, and thought about that alluring performer named Tony Stark. Steve could still feel his own fingertips trace every erogenous part and dip of that stripper; he wished that moment didn’t end so abrupt so he could have explored more. _It’s just a one-time deal; it wouldn’t be a good idea to fool around with a femboy. I have to focus; I have to get my son ready to rule this mob someday_. The blond decided he should remove those memories of Tony, but they were etched so deep. It was going to take a while to move on, unless he chooses to see him again….


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible event befalls Steve, as Tony gets a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!

                In the next morning, Steve Rogers was already dressed in his crisp suit, and out of his master bedroom. He didn’t like sleeping with Ivanna, so he had her rest in a separate chamber that was far from him and the newborn baby. The blond made sure to put on his wedding ring again, luckily Ivanna was too angry and wasted to notice it missing from his forefinger last night. Bucky Barnes headed out early to see if their weapon deliveries were successful and was not vulnerable for another ambush. Steve walked towards the exit of his mansion, but he looked back to see the nanny carrying the baby to the kitchen. He was reassured of the fact that the child will be getting good meals to build his strength, if only Steve can figure out a proper name for him. Steve was thinking of naming him after his father Joseph, but he wasn’t quite certain at the moment. Of course he left without exchanging any words with Ivanna who was still dozing in bed. He journeyed off towards the territory of the Attilans in his car, soon enough he ended up in the luxurious dwelling of Black Bolt. Steve was received normally by the butlers who offered him a beverage or a smoke, but he refused since he was determined to deal with this business as quickly as possible. He was led to the grand living room, seeing Black Bolt and Medusa sitting together on the upholstered couch. They were both drinking tea from fragile china cups. The two are a stunning looking couple, Black Bolt with his slick dark hair and Medusa with her lovely red lengthy locks. Black Bolt is a mute, so he spoke through a unique sign language he created, and Medusa is the only one who can understand him. It was the only reason why Medusa was the only woman involved in mob business, because she was Black Bolt’s voice.

                “Please, sit down, Mr. Rogers.” Medusa invited Steve to join them; her glowing blue eyes watched the mobster sit on a plush chair that was across from them.

                “Thank you.”

                “Would you like anything?”

                “No, let’s just cut to the chase. You had a pack of Attilans steal my products.” Steve wasted no time in vocalizing his statement. He sat up straightly with his thumb scratching the second scar on his strong jawline.

                “We only wanted compensation for the drugs that were taken from us.” Medusa translated Black Bolt’s gestures as she noted how Steve’s expression twisted into anger and confusion.

                “If you’re insinuating that my men snuck into your facilities for drugs—“

                “It’s not that at all. In fact, it was one person, it was your wife.”

Steve immediately curled his hands into furious fists; he pressed his lips into a tight line. He was beyond livid of the revelation; Ivanna has been accidently sabotaging their dealings with the Attilans. Steve was getting along fine with Black Bolt and Medusa, no wonder it was so unusual for them to suddenly try to pilfer from them. Yet, the blond was not surprised of Ivanna doing such an action. He did forbid her from buying any drug, but her obsession to lose reality has her sneaking in the Attilan storehouses and taking the illegal medications. Steve was definitely going to wake up her lazy body and make her suffer the consequences.

                “Really, how so?”

                “Our cameras have the footage of her breaking in through a window and taking a few packs of cocaine. This has been done days ago.”

                “I see. Then I owe the two of you an apology. I hope this incident won’t damage our current relations.” Steve made a convincing fake apology, since he wasn’t sorry for killing those robbers; he was only defending his wares.

                “We can see that this has all been a misunderstanding. However, seeing how our men did not return last night, I am sure we can overlook this affair with a proper payment for their deaths.” Black Bolt signaled as he was aware that the Sentinels slaughtered his employees.

                “Right, then name your price.” Steve uttered a tired sigh as he reached into his jacket pocket to grab his checkbook.

 

The meeting with Black Bolt and Medusa concluded with cordial farewells, but Steve Rogers departed with an unquenchable fury. It cost him quite an amount of money, all because of his foolish spouse. He went back home so he can teach Ivanna a lesson. The blond was given a bit of good news from Bucky Barnes, the armaments were successfully distributed, and they will be given a hefty pay from this transaction. Steve ended the call by ordering Bucky to meet him back in the mansion for more scheming. As Bucky was on his way, Steve clambered inside his own residence, and thrust the door open to Ivanna’s room. He was astonished to see the mattress empty as the caretaker rushed in with a panic.

                “Sir! Your wife, she took the baby with her! I don’t know where she went!” The nanny announced with anxiety as she was the one who saw the vacant cradle.

                “How long were they gone?!”

                “About thirty minutes ago. I put him down for a nap, and when I went to check on him, he was gone, so was Ivanna. Should I call the police?”

                “No, they can’t get involved.” Steve finalized with tense vocals as he punched the wall out of belligerence.

The façade cracked under his sharp knuckles and a bit of dust dispersed. Steve couldn’t let the authorities investigate this crime, not when he is an infamous mob boss with a tainted history. He had to locate Ivanna and the baby on his own. _She took the only heir to my legacy, she has kidnapped my kid. What the hell is she thinking?! First, she fucked up with the Attilans, and now this! I need to put her out of her misery!_  

 

                 Daylight continued to burn, making it a warm day in New York. Within an elaborate studio, there were numerous lights and cameras set up for a photoshoot. Obadiah Stane was standing among the photography experts, with a cigar clenched in between his teeth. He smirked of seeing his prized dancer, Tony Stark posing in erotic positions. Obadiah watched with satisfaction of Tony finishing his last snapshots. One of the assistants came in to drape a blanket over Tony’s smooth shoulders; Tony pulled the fabric over to conceal his big beautiful naked breasts. The leader of the Ten Rings approached the short brunette, seeing Tony flatten out the wrinkles of his colorful long skirt.

                “These are going to look so good all over New York.” Obadiah commented with a low rumble in his throat, balancing his cigar in between his fingers.

                “What are you talking about, Obie? I thought this was for a magazine.” Tony inquired with puzzlement as he felt the older man plant a sloppy kiss on his ruddy red lips.

                “No, sweetheart. These are for the blank billboards I purchased. More men will pour into my clubs seeing these advertisements of you. Not to mention, we will be selling your photos in the market for anyone who wants to have them.”

                “Wow, my pictures posted in the city! I can’t believe it! I feel like a spokes girl for Maybelline.” Tony giggled blissfully as he was eager to know his fame will be spread even farther than the positive reviews from clients.

                “I’m glad you’re taking this well, baby. You deserve a treat, what would you like? Just name it.”

                “Oh, I don’t know.”

Tony was tempted to blurt out that he wants an infant to love and care for. He decided not to, he recalled last time that Obadiah was extremely displeased by the plea. Tony knew that his boss despised children, but it didn’t extinguish his desire to be a mother. Usually, Obadiah would gift him with expensive dresses or diamonds, but for once Tony didn’t want those material goods he liked so much.

                “Come on, there must be something.” Obadiah grasped the sides of Tony’s shoulders with his typical leer.

                “How about I get back to you on that? Let me think about it.” Tony responded with a honeyed smile, seeing Obadiah’s keen eyes dart back and forth between his pretty face and delicious cleavage.

                “All right. I’m proud of you, doll.”

Obadiah nodded his head and pressed a quick peck on Tony’s tasty mouth. He then turned around to chat with the professionals about setting up the enormous posters by tonight. Tony was given permission to put his clothes back on and spend the remaining hours on his own before work. He thought he should take a walk downtown and browse around to see if anything catches his attention.

 

                Meanwhile, Pietro Maximoff found himself strolling down the pavement with his hands shoved in his pockets. He did report at eight o’clock to the Sentinel headquarters, since Steve Rogers told him to yesterday. However, the butler explained that Master Rogers cancelled due to a gathering with the Attilans, and then a family emergency. Pietro was secretly content by the revocation of their training session; it gave him the liberty to make some vital visits. He entered a quaint flower shop, hearing the bell ring when he swung the door open. The establishment was vibrant and stocked with diverse flowers. Pietro saw his twin sister Wanda Maximoff trot from the backroom, she was carrying a ceramic pot that held tall stalks of bright sunflowers. She settled the decorative jar on the end of the glossy counter and finally looked up. Wanda quirked into an amiable smile, she circled around the stand to hug her brother.

                “I didn’t expect you to be here. Father told me you were training.” Wanda blinked her innocent blue-green eyes.

                “By a miracle, it was cancelled.” Pietro replied with a breath of respite as he watched his sister ruffle through her long wavy hair.

                “No wonder you’re here so early, usually I don’t see you around until closing time.”

                “Well, surprise on you. I thought I would drop by to see how you’re doing.”

                “Oh, I’m fine, but I was expecting you to be at the pet shop.” Wanda muttered a cunning laugh as Pietro stiffened and felt his cheeks paint with a hot shade of red.

                “I was gonna head there next—I don’t see what’s so funny.” Pietro said nervously as he saw Wanda pick up a bouquet of red tulips from the right part of the chamber.

                “Go see her, it’ll make her happy.” Wanda resolved mysteriously as she splat the bundle of flowers against Pietro’s brawny chest.

                “Yeah, yeah. Stop hounding me already.”

                “Tell her I say hello.”

                “Sure, I’ll pick you up when you close your shop.” Pietro nodded his head as Wanda waved goodbye to her sibling.

 

Wanda was back to tending her plants in her long creamy cardigan and her simple dress that is designed with ladybugs. Pietro exited out knowing that he loves Wanda with all his heart, and he would defend her from any harm. He obeyed his sister’s command and moved on to eventually go inside a modest animal store. There were green parakeets and leopard geckos on display, as the place was supplied with all types of food, cleaning utensils, treats, vitamins, cages, etc. There was a young woman named Camila Kyrkos who was barely checking on the cash register. She is attractive with her long fair blond hair touching her back as her blue eyes twinkled in a resplendent shine. Camila has on a simple pink T-shirt and a pair of clean jeans. She swiped the green apron from a nearby coatrack and tied it around her. Camila glimpsed upward to see Pietro Maximoff patter up to her, he seemed mortified.

                “Hey there.” Pietro simply declared as he could feel his mind become fuzzy and weak.

                “Hi, would you come with me? I have something to do in the back.” Camila outlined a friendly smile as she led Pietro in the shadows of the backroom.

Once they were out of public sight, Pietro gave Camila the stunning flowers. He perched his hands on her hips and made a chaste kiss upon her lips. Camila threw her arms around his neck with her right hand still gripping the gauzy bouquet, and she smooched him back. Pietro has been in a secret relationship with Camila for almost a month now, only Wanda knows about it. He never wants Erik to found out, because his father is pressuring him to marry within the mobs. Already he is thinking of setting up Pietro with Crystal (Medusa’s sister), since it will make a permanent alliance with the Attilans. Pietro was not one bit attracted to Crystal; he has heard the rumors of her being quite loose and unable to be someone committed to one’s own partner.

                “Sorry for not coming to see you sooner.”

                “It’s okay, Pietro. I know you get busy. I’m just happy that you’re here now.”

                “I was kind of worried that you’ll get upset.”

                “No, you shouldn’t have. I’m not some psycho girlfriend who would get pissed by that.” Camila’s laughter rang out melodiously as Pietro muttered a couple of chuckles.

                “Right, I just don’t want to this mess up. This is the only good thing going for me—Wanda too—“Pietro began as he was embarrassed of being so timid with Camila.

                “You’re just too adorable, Pietro. Never change.” Camila brushed away Pietro’s white wooly bangs to see the striking sheen of his bright irises.

The couple was about to osculate again, but they paused their romance when they heard the bell chime. They discreetly looked behind the wall to see a customer studying the bright fish in the aquariums. Pietro felt his left eye twitch out of dread, because he recognized the person. It was Tony Stark; he was wearing a navy blue polka dotted dress with the thin straps shaped in a crisscross design. The lovely brunette soon went over to the spacious pens to see the meowing kittens and the energetic puppies.

                “Shit! It’s that stripper that my dad likes!” Pietro whispered fiercely as Camila gave him a confounded expression, not quite comprehending his sudden terror.

                “What’s the matter? He seems nice.” Camila said in a hush manner as she put down the tulips on top of a sealed box.

                “If he sees us together, he’s gonna blab this to my old man!”

                “Then stay here, I have a job to do.”

Camila went over to attend Tony; she noted how he was mostly analyzing the cute romping dogs. He made a small giggle when he saw some of them slumping on one another with their pink tongues hanging out.

                “Are you interested in getting a pet?” Camila asked politely as Tony turned around to face her.

                “I think so; I mean I always wanted one of these puffballs.”

                “Then you should get one, animals make great companions.”

                “What do you think? Is there a certain breed I should get, since this is my first time?” Tony enquired as he squatted down and picked up a male puppy.

                “Actually, you got the right one. Golden Retrievers are friendly and protective.” Camila grinned joyfully when the precious yellow- furred pup started licking Tony’s cheeks.

                “Oh! What a sweetie!”

                “He likes you.”

                “How can I resist this little guy? I have to have him!” Tony balanced the young dog on his arm as he wiped the saliva off with the back of his hand.

                “What are you going to name him?” Camila began to search around the store, selecting the proper equipment, kibble, and toys for the Golden Retriever.

                “Titus.”

                “That’s a name you don’t hear very often.”

                “Well, I read a Shakespearean play called ‘Titus Andronicus’. I grew fond of the name.” Tony confessed as he scratched the cheerful puppy behind his floppy ears.

                “If you like it, you should stick with it.” Camila piled the stack of items she collected in an empty box and duct taped it.

                “I will, thanks for helping me—uh what’s your name? I didn’t get to ask.”

                “Camila, how about you?”

                “Anthony, but just call me Tony.”

                “It was great doing business with you, and having this chat.”

                “Likewise, here, this is for Titus and his junk.” Tony handed over the exact money that Steve paid him last night as Camila placed the bills in the cash register.

                “I’m going to have one of my co-workers get these supplies delivered, so I will need your address.” Camila took out a sticker and slapped it on the container, she had an uncapped pen.

Tony told her the necessary information, and she wrote it down. Titus was put on a red collar and a matching leash, Tony walked out of the building with him, saying his goodbyes to Camila who told him to have a good day. Once the stripper was out of sight with his new pet, Pietro crawled out of hiding, and he still appeared slightly irritated.

                “Can’t believe it, of all the people to walk in here today, it had to be him.” Pietro blew a breath upward to make his bangs ripple.

                “He wasn’t as bad as you made him out to be. He’s nice, just like I thought.” Camila finalized, she crossed her arms feeling content knowing that puppy will be fully loved, that’s all that mattered.

 

                It soon became the hours of the late evening; Steve Rogers finally arrived home from attempting to rescue his nameless son. However, he wasn’t able to find him or Ivanna. He even looked at the popular spots where Attilans would sell their gratifying drugs, since his irresponsible wife was always looking for methods to get influenced. Steve stood alone within the dim light of his office, he pounded his curled up hand against the surface of his desk, feeling like a complete failure. He scattered multiple groups from his mob to hunt for Ivanna, but they also had no luck in finding the mother and the baby. Bucky silently entered the room, seeing his leader lower his head and shake it side-to-side.

                “My unit didn’t find them.” Bucky announced as he saw Steve swipe off all the papers and objects from his desk.

                “What the hell are you and your team still doing here?! Find them now!” Steve yelled out as he knew that if he didn’t have an heir to his throne, he would be ruined. He would become a target and have no one of his bloodline to rule the Sentinels.

                “New York is a huge place; it’s not easy to track them.”

                “Tell me, Bucky. Do you want to die right now?”

                “Of course not—“

                “Then I suggest you get the fuck out of my office, and get going!”

Bucky made an exhausted sigh and exited out of the area to gather his team members. Steve sunk down on his chair and had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. _Without my son, this mob will collapse, only family can take over and rule it, its tradition. He is the key to our survival…_

 

                Tony Stark had to leave his new puppy Titus by himself, since he has to work in Stane’s strip joint. The Golden Retriever was whining of Tony not to leave him. Tony moved Titus’s cushioned pillow in his bedroom, he waited for the pup to fall asleep. The owner left quietly to not disturb Titus; to him this was the closest he was going to get to a baby. He was glad he received Titus’s materials before he went to his job, just as Camila promised him. Tony wandered off on the streets of New York and accessed the back of his workplace. He heard the noisy blaring of the catchy music, all of his co-workers passed by greeting him as usual. Tony got himself ready in his private dressing room. He decided to wear the slutty secretary costume, which consisted of an airy white dress shirt. It showed off his ample bust with the clear buttons straining, with the lines of his violet bra exposed. Tony has on a black pencil skirt and the cherry red shade of lipstick on his lips since it is his favorite color. He was about to put on his non-prescription glasses, but he stopped when he detected a strange conversation between his boss and an enigmatic guest. Tony scampered out to conceal himself behind the slightly opened door to Obadiah’s chambers. There was a woman with long curly red hair; she had on sunglasses and a summer hat. Tony mostly stared at the baby in her arms, it was piping up a few pitiful cries, and he felt sympathetic towards the poor creature. The cryptic female is actually Ivanna in disguise, donning on a wig and accessories. Her mind and body scrambled by the alcohol in her system. Not enough to get her drunk, so she was still able to articulate herself.

                “And what would you give me if I give you some of the drugs I recently purchased from the Attilans?” Stane questioned carefully as he didn’t recognize her as Steve’s spouse. Obadiah usually buys pleasure medications like ecstasy for his employees or patrons.

                “I don’t have any money with me, but you can have my baby.”

Ivanna spoke in a nasally voice to cover her real vocals, she has been trying to sell the child in exchange for drugs all day, and Obadiah was her last chance. Tony had to keep himself from gasping out of shock, he couldn’t fathom of her attempting to get rid of her infant.

                “Terrible deal, I hate children. Leave, you’re wasting my time.”

                “Fine, but I don’t need all this baggage with me. I don’t want this brat.” Ivanna concluded viciously as she abandoned the squirming baby on top of Obadiah’s desk.

She ran off to continue her quest for self-indulgence as Tony stood back to see her gone. He focused back his attention on Stane and his bodyguards who were aggravated by the high pitched sobbing of the orphan.

                “Ugh, put it out of its misery.” Obadiah ordered one of his guards to murder the baby, Tony was frightened when seeing one of the men take out his gun and point it at the newborn. He couldn’t let it end like this.

                “No, Obie! Please, don’t kill it!” Tony burst inside the office and instantly scooped up the weeping child in his protective embrace.

                “Tony, you should be out there dancing right now—“

                “I know, but you can’t do this to a helpless baby! This isn’t fair!”

                “I don’t tolerate kids, it has to go.”

                “Do you remember earlier in the day that you said that I can have anything I want? Well, I want this baby, and you can’t go back on your word!”

                “Damn, I did say that. Sweetheart, this baby will only get in the way. I can’t have you missing work or have it cut our time together—“

                “It—he won’t, it won’t change a thing. Please, Obie, don’t you want me to be happy?” Tony crooned softly as he crossed over to plant a couple of kisses on his boss’s mouth to convince him.

                “Of course, doll. I just don’t know if this is a good idea.” Obadiah huffed out a heavy breath, intoxicated by Tony’s scrumptious painted lips.

                “Trust me, it is. I would be so grateful.”

                “Okay, but this kid better not interfere with your work and with us.”

                “Oh, thank you! Everything will be the same, hon. Don’t you worry.” Tony squealed out of glee as he saw how the infant has calmed down and was no longer shedding tears.

                “Good, now go make some money, babe.”

Tony nodded and walked out of the region with his dark high heels clicking against the floor. He gazed at the baby who seemed to be exultant in his arms; he stretched out to have his little hand towards Tony. The exotic dancer was immensely merry of finally obtaining his own child; he silently rebuked that awful mother for deserting the kid.

                “Hmm, what should I call you?” Tony wondered out loud as he looked at the tuft of blond hair and the glimmer of those handsome sapphire eyes. “I know, I’ll call you Angus.”

The infant made a cute smile as Tony hugged his new precious love. Unaware that he has adopted the son of New York’s notorious mobster, having the child of Steven Grant Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 3!


	3. Repression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony adopts Steve's missing son, while Steve tries to stop thinking of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

                Out of bravery and selflessness, Tony Stark saved the life of an innocent baby. This was no ordinary child, since his biological father is Steve Rogers, one of the most powerful mob bosses in New York. Tony cradled the small infant with pure happiness, naming him Angus Stark. He passed by in a couple of shady corridors to go inside the main lounge where the dancers can take breaks and socialize with each other. It has orange colored wallpaper, fuzzy burgundy carpets, multiple extensive couches, a huge high definition television, and an outstretched table covered with various beverages and snacks. The women and femboys were engaged in their conversations until they noticed Tony coming in with a baby in his arms. They immediately jumped out of their seats and crowded around their co-worker, cooing at the precious creature. All of them were astonished of seeing Tony with this random kid, especially when Obadiah Stane loathes children. However, they were aware that Tony is incredibly joyful to be carrying this little bundle of heaven. They noted how handsome Angus is, since his truss of blond hair and sea blue eyes complement one another.

                “Tones, where did you get him?” Yasmine Connors, his friend, asked with excitement as her shiny red hair cascaded down her back.

                “Some bitch abandoned him, so I’m gonna be his mom now.” Tony explained simply as he outlined a tender smile at Angus, who reacted positively by his merry expression.

                “Is Obadiah—“

                “Yes, he’s okay with this. I got his permission.”

                “Have you named him yet?” One of the other strippers questioned as they continued crooning at the infant.

                “His name is Angus,” Tony said proudly at first, but he became disturbed when all of his companions roared into boisterous laughs. “What the hell is so funny?”

                “You named him after a burger?! It sounds like he belongs in a Carl’s Junior menu.” A femboy answered as everyone cackled louder by the silly remark.

                “Shut up! Just because I love food so much doesn’t mean that’s what inspired his name! I named him after MacGyver, you uncultured swines!”

                “Who’s that?”

                “He’s a fictional character that graduated from MIT. He can make stuff out of anything. Don’t you watch TV?”

                “Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell.”

                “All of you are dead to me.”

                “Stark, get a move on; you’re on in three minutes!” A coordinator called out as Tony uttered a long windy sigh.

                “Yasmine, can you do me a favor? Can you babysit Angus until I finish my number?” Tony enquired as Angus made a gurgle.

                “Sure, no problem. Knock everyone’s pants off.” Yasmine chuckled lightly as she carefully took Angus from Tony.

                “Oh, you know it.” Tony quickly snatched a box of fresh raven black stockings from the corner of the area and rolled them up for them to pause at his upper thighs. He also put on a pair of non-prescription glasses from a container filled with props.

Tony reassured Angus that he will return for him, and waved goodbye. He strolled out to go backstage; he took a deep breath behind the heavy velvet curtains. While he was waiting for his introduction, there were so many men gathering to watch his performance. Within the massive cluster, three particular males sat in a comfortable booth to take a peek of this popular show. They were actually members from the Sentinels group; secretly they decided to take a break from locating Steve’s son, since they were hunting nonstop. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a clue that Angus was closer than they thought, because he was in one of the backrooms of the club. The tallest and buffest out of the trio is named Thor Odinson. His lengthy yellow hair touched his broad shoulders as his blue eyes sparkled, he has a trimmed box beard on his attractive face. He has on a dark sleeved shirt, a dark red jacket, and a pair of jeans that are torn at the kneecaps. Clint Barton is his teammate, a man with short dirty blond hair and piercing blue irises. He wore an evergreen plaid shirt and gray pants. The third person is Scott Lang, his eyes are a glistening green and his brown locks are messy. His beige hooded jacket was over his simple indigo shirt, accompanied with some denim trousers.

                “About time we get some fun, damn I’m beat.” Clint spoke up as the waitress placed a few beer bottles they purchased on the spotless table.

                “Mr. Rogers will be displeased when he hears that we are in this establishment, instead of—“Thor began as he leaned back on his seat with an exhausted sigh.

                “Okay, then none of us will tell him. Besides, we’ve been looking for his kid for hours. We have the right to unwind a little.” Scott interrupted as he ordered a box of cigarettes from the server, who gave him a packet and matchsticks.

                “Yeah, Thor. We’ll stick around for one dance and that’s it.”

                “Well, all right, but just one. We do have a task to complete after all.” Thor relented as he relished on the rustic taste of his beer. The three ceased their chattering when they noticed how the lights have reduced their luminosity, and the stage had its flanks aligned with petite illuminations.

                “Introducing our beauty among the beasts, the femboy you think of when you have sex with your girlfriend or wife. Delight in the seduction of Tony Stark.” The announcer commented over a microphone, swiftly stepping aside to let the exotic dancer appear from behind the fancy drapes.

A cacophony of wolfish whistling and obscene remarks were focused onto Tony, who strode forward with an admirable confidence and grace. He took off his glasses and teasingly sucked on the end of one of the hinges. Thor, Clint, and Scott were dazed of his natural delicacy. Tony tossed the spectacles away and approached the silver pole. He twirled around it using one hand, and then he paused to have his pronounced hips sway to the rhythm of the sultry music.

                “Shit, would have come sooner if I knew someone like him was working here.” Clint growled with satisfaction as he stole one of the smokes from Scott’s pack.

                “No pun intended—yeah, same here.” Scott sniggered of the unplanned joke from his friend; he took a deep inhale of the nicotine from his lit cigarette.

Thor didn’t say a single word, since he was speechless. He appreciated the view with his keen eyes following every movement. The lofty blond continued to chug down the alcohol. Tony slowly unpinned the buttons of his taut shirt, peeling it off for it to flop on the platform. The eager uproar from the customers increased by a tenfold as Tony tilted his buxom waist side-to-side to slip out of his coal black pencil skirt. He made the spectators more enthusiastic when he descended down the steps to be among them in his undergarments. The brunette had to make the choice of who will get the privilege to receive pleasure, seeing so many males waving their money and coaxing him with praises. Tony crossed over to where the three Sentinels were at. He accepted Clint Barton’s invitation and straddled him with a poisonous smirk. All of them were distracted of the violet bra cupping Tony’s full velvety breasts and the skinny strings of his thong over his hip bones.

                “You picked the right one, sweet cheeks.” Clint said with his bright eyes brimming with lust as he slithered his hands downward to squeeze Tony’s voluptuous butt, it was firm, but it jiggled so pleasantly.

                “Oh, have I? You and your friends caught my attention.” Tony answered so alluringly as he leaned towards the left to caress Scott’s heated mien, letting his long blood red fingernails faintly scrap him.

                “Got a name, babe?” Scott immediately probed as he grasped Tony’s wrist and scattered a few moist kisses underneath the forearm to feel the soft skin.

                “Tony Stark, don’t any of you forget it.”

                “Neither my eyes nor my mind shall erase the image of you.” Thor commented sincerely as he panted with want when Tony printed a couple of smooches against his sturdy jawline.

                “You have such a way of words.” Tony battered the dark wings of his lashes, seeing lipstick smudges staining thistles of Thor’s beard and the flank of his neck.

                “We’re not just good with our words; we’re good at other things too.” Clint cunningly responded as he and his companions took out money and crammed the green bills into the folds of Tony’s bra.

                “How naughty!”

Clint yanked down the front of Tony’s bra lower to see the tantalizing line of the brunette’s cleavage, he was about to unpin it, but a large hand grappled him by the arm to stop the action. They all peered upward to see Obadiah Stane narrow his cold eyes.

                “Don’t get too handsy with my dancer.” Stane announced with tranquility, but he was overflowing with jealousy.

                “Oh Obie, they don’t mean any harm—“

                “Go on; go entertain the other patrons.”

Tony nodded his head out of obedience, prying himself away from the warm grips of the three men. He went off to earn more cash by giving out lap dances. Clint scowled loudly as he twisted away from Stane’s iron clutch.

                “What’s your deal, Stane? We’re paying customers.” Clint mentioned with a grouch as he massaged his flaming wrist.

                “Does your boss know you three are here? Shouldn’t you be working?” Stane diverted from Clint’s statement and rolled out his own questions. He recognized them as Sentinels.

                “It’s called a ‘break’. And we were having the time of our lives with that chickie.” Scott puffed out an angry smoke and snuffed out his cigarette onto the ashtray they were given earlier.

                “I know Rogers; he wouldn’t like his men slacking off. All of you need to leave now.”

                “Yes, that would be for the best.” Thor concluded with civility as he motioned his friends to rise and follow him out the door. He didn’t want to cause any more trouble and have this reported to their superior.

Obadiah traveled back to his office as they walked towards the exit, until Clint was sidetracked by a sale going on near the bar. There was one of Stane’s workers, tending a line, and advertising the new photographs that Tony Stark recently modeled for. Without much control, the trio bought the sexy pictures, they didn’t regret one bit when seeing how Tony appeared glorious with not that much clothing on. The three finally departed from the establishment, with the worthy souvenirs in their pockets. After Tony’s performance was over, he put his clothes back on, and took Angus back from Yasmine. The stripper decided that Angus will sleep with him on his bed; Tony planned to wake up early tomorrow and go shopping for the baby.

 

                For the following morning, Steve Rogers rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt up to his elbows and slung the red silk tie underneath his lapel, letting the ends hang on both sides. He was about to enter the kitchen, but he concealed himself behind the doorframe when he heard the noisy cracklings of Scott Lang, Clint Barton, and Thor. Steve’s eyes watched how they were drinking coffee from their mugs and holding onto a few furtive photos.

                “Too bad Stane kicked us out; I was close in taking off Tony’s bra.” Clint said with a sneer as he seemed smug. Steve felt his right eyebrow quirk, thinking this can’t be the same femboy that danced for him.

                “Oh well, it was enjoyable.” Scott snickered as he placed his empty cup in the sink.

                “How about you, Thor? What did you think of the little sex kitten?”

                “I must say, Mr. Stark is someone with many talents.” Thor continued to have an amiable smile on his face as he ripped out a small packet and poured the tiny grains of sugar into his drink.

                “That’s putting it in a boring way—he’s an expert on taking off his clothes—“

However, they stiffened out of fear when hearing the loud slam of the door open, they felt their eyes widened when seeing their leader. Steve appeared wrathful; he snatched away the snapshots of Tony Stark, noting that it is the sassy brunette he guessed it would be. His irritation doubled over when realizing that these three squandered their time, partying in the club instead of seeking out his missing son. Additionally, they were groping Tony; it made Steve sick and aggravated of the mere idea.

                “So this is what you’ve been doing for the entire night, letting the mob fall apart while you three were getting off on a stripper!” Steve yelled out in an incited pitch.

                “We did not mean to do this—“Thor began sheepishly as he was trying to mollify the situation.

                “Save your pathetic apologies. Punishment is obvious; I’ll let the other teams do some target practice on you idiots, especially the new recruits.”

                “Come on, boss! Not that!” Scott shouted out with dread, he hated running and dodging bullets from his teammates, particularly from the newbies.

                “No sense in crying for mercy now.”

Steve finalized harshly as he went out of the kitchen, still holding onto the images of Tony. He strolled back into the master bedroom, he was about to get a good look at these photos, but he hid them in his drawer when he heard someone coming in. The blond was dumbfounded when he saw it was Ivanna, she appeared disheveled, with dark rings under her eyelids. Her head was still buzzing. After she deserted Angus, she stayed at a friend’s house and got herself drunk from their liquor cabinet. Steve’s shock was quickly replaced with fury; he stomped up to her, and seized the sides of her shoulders.

                “Where is my son?! Give him to me!” Steve demanded severely as he gritted his perfect white teeth.

                “I don’t know where he is!” Ivanna shrieked back as she lost her memories by the heavy dose of alcohol last night.

                “You useless bitch!”

The mob boss did not hesitate to strike his wife, his brutal knuckles buried into her cheek. Ivanna screamed out in pain as she fell by the vicious contact. She grasped her flaming cheek that was horribly bruised by a purple splotch. A couple of tears trickled out from her eye sockets, she let out an alarming cry when Steve apprehended her wrist and began dragging her out. Ivanna was kicking and writhing around like a worm, trying to detach from the fierce grasp. She shrilled out for Steve to release her, but the blond continued to pull her out like a rag doll. Once he reached the front door of the manor, he swung the door open, and threw her out. Ivanna’s battered body rolled out once when he withdrew his hand.

                “I told you I don’t remember where I took him—“

                “Leave now, or I’ll shoot you on this very spot!”

                “You can’t do this to me, Steve!”

Steve didn’t bother to give an answer or a care in the world; he stormed back into the residence. The frustrated blond scowled and retreated into the bedroom where he used to share it with Ivanna. He slammed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of his mattress. Steve could feel his antagonism bubble dangerously, as he tried to calm himself down. He glanced at the drawer where he stored those pictures of Tony Stark that his employees bought. Steve opened the cubby and took out at least one of the photos. The mobster began to examine it with great intrigue now. His keen eyes saw how Tony was holding a thin bedsheet to cover his nipples and vagina. However, the rest of his exquisite skin was exposed, seeing those smooth legs arranged to the side without a single blemish in sight. Steve could feel his own breath hitch up as he snatched the box of cigarettes that was near the lamp. He clenched one in between his lips and flung the packet aside. The blond used a lighter and lied down flat on his back. Steve continued to analyze the snapshot; he blew out streaks of smoke through his nostrils as he quickly noticed the gorgeous round lines of Tony’s velvety breasts. The blond could feel this unbearable strain against the front of his pants, he unzipped them. He was developing a raging erection; he lowered the band of his underwear and grabbed his hardened cock. Steve couldn’t resist fantasizing of cradling and caressing Tony’s feminine bosom. He was aroused of the thought of cupping the warm flesh, pinching the sensitive teats, and making the stripper drip out natural breastmilk. The leader of the Sentinels was starting to jerk off faster, sliding the huge member in an up and down motion. He inhaled more of the nicotine and exhaled out to create so much gray smoke. The blond was completely lost in the delusion, but it gave him the satisfaction that Ivanna never could have accomplished. Steve found it a tad humorous that one image of a pole-dancer is able to get him aroused instead of his real wife. The mob boss strengthened his grip as a few beads of cum spurted out of the tip, as he was entertaining the fantasy of Tony giving him a blow job. Before Steve could dwell in the imagination, his passion cooled down immediately when he heard a knock on his door.

                “What the fuck do you want?!” Steve bellowed out as he clenched his cigarette in between his teeth.

                “The Maximoff boy is here for his training. Did you forget?” It was Bucky Barnes; he continued to stand behind the closed door.

                “Have him do target practice with the rest of the shitheads.”

                “Yeah, I got it.”

Bucky left to direct Pietro Maximoff to join the rest of the trainees in the shooting range, which meant more bullets for Scott, Thor, and Clint to dodge. Steve swiped a tissue from the box that was sitting on the drawer, and cleaned up his hand that was covered with sticky semen. He flung the paper ball into a nearby wastebasket and snuffed out his cigarette on a crystal ashtray. The blond zipped up his pants and fixed himself up to appear presentable. His forehead still felt a little feverish from the session. Steve was back to his emotionless self, and he was ready to be a ruthless leader. So, he spent the rest of his time observing all the new recruits, no one stood out, except Pietro. With his first shot, his bullet hit Clint on his right thigh. After a few minutes, the punishment was over for the three Sentinels, who were all exhausted from evading ballistic shells. Clint was howling in pain as he had to go to the infirmary within the building, he had to get the piece of metal out of his flesh, disinfect it, and wrap it for treatment. Scott and Thor were thankful that they were able to escape without any wounds. Steve was proud that Pietro has shown skill, he did have high expectations from him, considering he is part of a mob of assassins. For the rest of the day, Steve taught him about how to make successful negotiations and interrogations.

 

                It was close to eight in the evening, it was a tepid nightfall for once. At last, the nursery for Angus Stark was finished. Tony hired a whole team of workers to transform one of the guest bedrooms into a private chamber for the infant. It was a lovely place with the carpet designed with a navy blue and cream colored zig-zag pattern. The walls were painted with cute romping bears of different pigments; little twinkling bulbs of light were pinned near the corners. There was a changing station, a butternut rocking chair, and a large egg-shell white crib. Tony was satisfied of the results; he walked in the region with Angus in his arms. Titus, the Golden Retriever puppy, followed his owner with his usual vivacious personality. The brunette giggled adorably when Titus kept close to his heels as Angus was making gurgling noises.

                “Doesn’t this look so good, Angus? And it’s all for you, yes it is!” Tony cooed at the baby who was squealing joyfully towards his new mother.

Tony took a moment more to analyze the peaceful environment, he didn’t realize that his front door unlocked. It was Obadiah Stane who has a key to the house; he wandered around to find his talented dancer. He found Tony in the refurnished room; Titus immediately started yapping when he saw the older man. Obadiah hated the noise from the threatened dog, he was tempted to kick him, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he surprised Tony by hugging him from behind. Tony recognized those rough hands on his buxom hips, feeling heat transfer onto his back.

                “I was looking all over you, babe.” Obadiah whispered near Tony’s ear, as his heavy breath fanned the stripper’s warm skin.

                “Hi, Obie. I was at home the whole time.” Tony tilted his head a little to look at the tall man, his dazzling hazel brown eyes always seem to hypnotize every male to fall for him.

                “If I would have known, I would have come here sooner.”

                “Nah, I think you would have been bored. I was busy with little Angus here.” Tony answered innocently as broke away from Obadiah’s clutch to tuck the infant into his crib.

                “Remember what we talked about? This tyke doesn’t come first.” Obadiah dragged the brunette away from the cushioned cradle, positioning his palms upon Tony’s rib cages.

                “Babies do need a lot of care, he is gonna need all my attention—“

                “I don’t want to hear that. If that kid cuts into our time, I’ll make sure to get rid of him.”

                “No, no. Please, this won’t come between us. I know I’m yours.” Tony felt panicky of the warning; he did not want his adopted son to be murdered. Titus trotted over to lie down next to one of the legs of the crib.

                “Good girl—mmm, I missed you.” Obadiah growled with stimulation as he tugged down the right strap of Tony’s airy beige gown. He cupped a handful of Tony’s breast to feel the lace of the canary yellow bra; he sucked on top of the mound of flesh.

                “Ah-uh—Obie, was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?” Tony made a slight wince when he felt the pinch of Obadiah’s teeth nip the soft tissue. He ran his scarlet red fingernails through his boss’s gray hairs.

                “Almost forgot, but in about two weeks there will be a celebration for all the mobs.”

                “Oh a party! Sounds fun, I love parties!” Tony took the chance to withdraw from his employer’s possessive clasp, displaying an enthusiastic attitude of the news.

                “Since you do, you can be my date for the occasion.” Obadiah uttered a light chuckle as he fondly combed through Tony’s shadowy burnish hair.

                “Lucky you, you get someone as gorgeous as me to parade around with.”

                “Even more reason to go, show off someone like you.”

                “What a sneaky man you are!” Tony poised an enticing smirk as he saw how Obadiah crept closer.

                “Of course I am.” Obadiah seized Tony by his chin and reeled him in to kiss the brunette on the mouth.

                “If this means I’m going to this shindig with you, then I’m gonna need a new dress.”

                “I’ll have to call the shop to get you fitted.”

                “I can’t wait to see it, and try it out.”

                “I’m sure you’ll look fantastic in it, but better out of it.” Obadiah felt inclined to make love to the attractive dancer, his fingers teasingly stroked the slope of Tony’s large butt.

                “Mmm, as much I like the flirtation, don’t you have something to do?” Tony asked on purpose as he had the urge to attend to Angus and bond with him alone. He pried Obadiah’s lewd hand away from his thick rear end.

                “I do have to check up on the other clubs, but maybe I can do that another time.”

                “Oh Obie, you told me business comes first before pleasure. You better get to it; you’re the boss after all.”

                “Right, I wouldn’t want to overlook anything—perhaps next time, sweetheart.”

                “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

                “Remember you have work tomorrow, so get some rest.”

Obadiah departed from the dwelling by leaving one last kiss upon Tony’s immobile red lips. He dashed away to observe if his other strip joints were stable financially. Tony blew out a breezy sigh as he pattered back to Angus, who immediately gave him bliss. The brunette fixed his crooked frock to have the spaghetti strap back on his shoulder. Titus sprang up to his feet and stood on his hind legs, he started pawing on the lower part of Tony’s shin. His master laughed at his incredible energy, bending a little, patting the Golden Retriever on the head. Tony decided to finalize the night by reading a short fairy-tale for Angus and Titus, which was about a porcupine prince. By the time the story came to its happily ever after, both the infant and the puppy were in a deep slumber. Tony can only smile of the endearing image; he placed the book back on the oak shelf. Before retiring into his own bed, he smooched Angus goodnight.

 

                After a couple of days, on a particular nightfall, Steve was strolling through the streets of New York. He had no company with him, his hands dug into the pockets of his obsidian colored winter coat as he saw his own breath come out as a puffy cloud. The blond was still irate of Ivanna losing their son, and that he still hasn’t been found. His brain was overfilled with stress and ire, causing him an awful migraine. Steve didn’t realize that his aimless wandering led him to one of Stane’s clubs, the same establishment where Tony Stark works. He impulsively opened the doors with his leather gloved hands, journeying into the familiar darkness and blinding lights. Steve had this sudden desire to go see Tony again, especially when he thought of those sexual photographs of the stripper are kept in secret in his drawer. The leader of the Sentinels saw from a near distance of Tony performing on one of the bigger stages. Obviously, a sea of men was crowding around the platform, hooting vociferously and waving their money towards the entertainer. Tony was wearing some sort of ballerina costume. It was made out of black lace, with the wide short tutu dyed in a ruby red hue. It has cut see-through sleeves and his entire naked back was on display, the back strap of his dark bra was noted. Tony twirled elegantly with his stiletto heels on. Steve silently examined the way he moved, Tony tucked his left leg around the silver pole, and spun fully while leaning back. His spell-bounding golden brown eyes slowly closed and allowed his leg to turn him. Tony made it seem effortless as he inclined forward to seize the sparkling rod with both palms, and unhurriedly sank down for his bare legs to spread apart. He did a full split to have his frilly skirt rise up and reveal the glorious globes of his ass. The males were whistling and screaming out of provocation, all could see the hot pink string of his thong buried inside between his quivering butt cheeks. Steve felt his reflex kick in of biting his bottom lip, aware that he could do so many naughty things to that phenomenal backside. It’s practically begging to be penetrated and ridden on. The blond shook his head to restore his rationality, as if he snapped off a dangerous charm that was cast upon him. Steve didn’t proceed further; he changed his mind, thinking he made a stupid decision, and left the region. Tony didn’t see that the mobster came to visit him, they had missed an opportunity. However, they both don’t know that they were going to reunite soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 4!


End file.
